Harry Potter Script: Trail!
by PewDieBanana
Summary: this Fanfiction/ play was one of my earliest creations, i finished it 2 years ago so it wouldn't be as good as the other shit! I'm just saying. This story is based on Noah's Ark and the story is about Dexter (harry) and his friends defeat Mouldewort in a quest to save the animals!


Scene 1

Dexter: (out of breath) whoa! That was one rough ride!

Penny: (also out of breath) I know but who will save us

Willowmione: (fed up and talking to Penny) Oh please, not now. Stop panicking!

Dexter: we need to find a way out of this place. Any ideas?

Willowmione: no, but maybe we should check out that boat.

Penny: are you sure

Dexter: might as well

Scene 2

(Running)

Willowmione: hey who's that?

Dexter: look its Santa!

Mouldewart: no, it's Noah. I sent you back in time. Mwhahaha

Dexter: oh

Penny: can you bring us back?

Mouldewart: ha ha, no.

Willowmione: (Cleverly) hold on, do you build an ark and take animals way in the flood?

Mouldewart: Why yes, my dear (thinking evilly) but instead I'll destroy them (grabs hold of Willowmione)

Willowmione: Hey, let me go! Help me Dexter!

Dexter: Let her go Noah!

Penny: look, the portals opening!

(Evie pops though the hole and land's on penny)

Penny: I would be glad to see you but…

Evie: but what?

Penny: you've landed on my leg.

Dexter: girls, you're forgetting something

Both girls: What!

Willowmoine: Help!

Girls: oh

(Dexter, Penny and Evie try to grab Willowmione)

Mouldewart: you'll never get me. Mwhahaha!

(Mouldewart trips off boat, grabs Willowmione, both fall and evaporate.)

Scene 3

(Every one sad, quiet muttering.)

Dexter: How we going to get her back?

Evie: it's hopeless.

Penny: if only she didn't fall. What's that?

Dexter: looks like smoke signals

Penny: come on.

(Grab a piece of wood jump off boat)

Dexter: Ouch!

Penny: What were you thinking Dexter?

Evie: nothing, obviously.

Dexter: I was thinking, not smart thoughts but…

Penny: look on the floor

Dexter: It's a note

Evie: it says…

Willowmione: (Thought speaking) well, this is a bit awkward but here goes. Dex, I'm in this boat, somewhere. Please help me, all of you. Hurry! Mouldewart is so bad at singing, he needs me the professional! And plus he has a really bad fart. Thanks W x…. Oh P.S Penny is so stupid she can't even get anything right.

Penny: Err… shuut up!

Dexter: it's a note

Penny: so, I don't think we should help her.

Evie: That's not very nice.

Dexter: we still need to help her.

Scene four

(Collecting animals and putting them in boats)

Penny: Remember, we need two animals of different sex otherwise they won't start producing offspring.

Evie: plus make sure that the animals have enough room to breed and sleep.

Dexter: Done now what do we…

(TELEPORT)

Penny: What the hell

Evie: it should be what the bob, not hell

Willowmoine: Well, we meet again. Dexter and his little gang. Now, prepare to DIE!

Dexter: exsmellyarmpits!

(Bang!)

Penny: expectopootronass

Evie: stupidfly

Willowmoine: OUCH!

Dexter: Why?

Mouldewart: because of me, Mwhahahaha.

Every one: Wingardiumlevilouser

Mouldewart: Stop this now! You will never destroy my clone.

Penny: (talking to Dexter)Look, she's wearing clone glasses. Quickly, take them off her now!

Dexter: Ok, I'll try!

(Fights with Willowmoine and gets the glasses off her)

Willowmoine: AHHHHHH! (Collapses to the ground)

(long pause)

Dexter: (kneels down to her) Willowmoine? (talking to Mouldewart) what have you done?

Mouldewart: Nothing! Mwhahahaha!

Willowmoine: (waking up) Dex? Is that you?

Dexter: Willowmoine! I'm glad to see you! What happened?

Willowmoine: Mouldewart put a cloning glasses on. I couldn't help myself, I was tied up.

Dexter: that's ok but we have bigger problems, (looks at Mouldewart)

Mouldewart: Now prepare to die! Mwhahahaha.

(Have a Long long fight)

Scene 5

Mouldewart: (blasting magic at the group) Ha, you'll never beat me!

Willowmoine: You will be destroyed for what you did for me! You… You kidnapped and use me as your clone. Now… (Blasted and shot back to a tree)

Mouldewart: Oh look….. Your little friend cold and weak, Dexter, just look at her.

(Dexter turns to Willowmoine his face drops)

Mouldewart: What are you going to do now? Hm?

Dexter: (Dexter stands tall) I'll tell you what you're going to do….

Penny: YOU

Evie: WILL

(Short pause)

Willowmoine: Die!

(A power rush. lights go out)

Mouldewart: NOOOOO! Help me! (Dies)

Scene 6

All except Willowmoine: YEYY! We kill him! Yey!

Dexter: (walks to Willowmoine is upset) Willowmoine?

Willowmoine: You do know what you have done? Noah is dead and know you have re- wrote history, just as Mouldewart planned.

Penny: Oo! Smarty pants (Willowmoine turns around) This is the real Noah!

Evie: That settles it then, off home!

THE END!


End file.
